


Welcome to your New Life

by Dreamiiq



Series: Welcome to The New World. [PREVEIWS & ONESHOTS/SHITPOSTS] [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Creepy, Dystopian, Other, POV First Person, Post-Apocalypse, Psychological Horror, Stand Alone, Subliminal, Subliminal Horror, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamiiq/pseuds/Dreamiiq
Summary: An undefined character realizes they have to make the decision of a lifetime, literally. Wonder what happens next..
Series: Welcome to The New World. [PREVEIWS & ONESHOTS/SHITPOSTS] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088945





	Welcome to your New Life

**Author's Note:**

> An undefined character realizes they have to make the decision of a lifetime, literally. Wonder what happens next..

Horribly obtrusive lights flood my view, illuminating my fuzzy vision to an odd milky mustard- I scramble to retrieve and equip the glasses resting in my peripheral, be it a bit sloppy, evident when I have to adjust them over my left ear. The buzz of the offending lights hums in the background as I stumble out of the… plastic slide. Of course- here, in my figurative hell, is a children’s slide one might find in a public park. 

The dank, disgustingly moist carpet gives slightly as I make my way towards the door. I admire the oddly intricate sculptures that rest in the center of the room, though, it’s likely the most redeemable thing from this place. Emeralds rest where the eyes should go, taking up space on the otherwise basic figures from a time older than most know.

They are draped in marble cloth, the ‘fabric’ set in stone like everything on an object of this variety should be. Though, like everything else in this world, it probably unlocks some sort of room or item nestled behind the patterned stone of the aforementioned faux fabric.

Sighing, I know what I have to do. 

The creak of the gem as it’s slowly pulled out is odd, it’s reminiscent of a car being awoken for the first time after a long vacation, it’s groan one of obsoleteness and loss- it’s horrible uncertainty of when, or if, it will ever be used again. This thing has not been touched, for quite a bit. 

It’s clink brings me out of my stupor, out of the depressing thought of technology I will probably never see again in this now dark and ever-baffling life. I will undoubtedly never see my family, friends or even those I hate ever again. Instead, I will finally-solely out of starvation and other necessary needs- succumb to the New Life. They will take me to the New Life Place.

It is, regrettably, that time now. I take the gem and place it within its corresponding compartment. It takes a long, unforgiving second before I hear the sounds of what I can assume is the machine's recognition of my submission.

The wall opens. I scream. It opens to somewhere that I will spend the rest of my days- so I should smile.

I smile, in turn letting the new life take ahold of me.

My vision turns to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Means the world, really! :>


End file.
